


Just For A Little While

by VioVayo



Series: Spitfire!verse [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, i'm not really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioVayo/pseuds/VioVayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy breaks down once every year. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> I drabbled again.

“I hate to ask this of you, Edward, but-…”

He already knew what the request was going to be.

“Could you- just for a little while- pretend to be him?”

Edward’s heart ached as Roy, usually so strong, turned into a crying mess before him. He hated it, hated that, even after loving him for so long, the man would never, ever get over his old friend.

Edward wanted to hit him, to scream some sense into him!

But he couldn’t. He never could.

“Hey, Roy, don’t cry. Let me cheer you up with stories about my wonderful little Elycia.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also eat human souls.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
